


Alleyways

by ToWhomItMayConcern



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Language, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Smut, light cumplay, light fingering, light teasing, sergeant kink, slightly unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToWhomItMayConcern/pseuds/ToWhomItMayConcern
Summary: You take Bucky to one of your favorite clubs.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky Barnes/You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Alleyways

**Author's Note:**

> I just missed writing for him so here's a quick one. 
> 
> Tumblr: @aint-that-a-mcfreakin-bitch

He’s struggling. _Oh_ is he struggling. 

And you can’t blame him. You’ve been teasing him relentlessly for hours now, and _this_ —this is the cherry on top. 

You don’t mind all the ogling eyes that are watching your every move, every swing of your hips in the luscious dress that hugs your curves to perfection, because they don’t matter; only the cool gray, ocean eyes is important to you. 

The tick of his jaw brings a sweet grin to your lips—it means nothing but punishment for you; sweet, _delicious_ punishment. You slide your palms down your thighs, making a show of licking your lips. The reaction, though a good distance away, is exactly what you’ve been looking for. 

He stalks towards you through the crowd of swerving bodies, dancing to the rhythm of the beat coursing through the club. 

Like a hunter finally taking its prey. 

The alcohol buzzing in your veins is dull now thanks to your ‘vigorous’ exercise. It took _days_ to even convince Bucky to come to this bar with you—though more confident in this confusing world, he still carries that soft, shy side of him—and _fuck_ do you love teasing him like this; building him up until he fucks you so hard you can’t walk properly the next day. 

You close your eyes and continue to sway to the beat, smirking to yourself as you still feel his eyes on you. Within a matter of seconds his hands are on your hips, roughly pulling you to his chest with a low growl. 

“I know what you’re doing, doll,” he whispers gruffly in your ear; you shiver in delight and wrap your arms around his neck. “And you better fucking stop before I fuck you here in front of all these people.”

The idea excites you and you feel your pussy flutter at just the thought of it. You lean up and stick your tongue out, licking the shell of his ear and nibbling on the lobe; the heavy sigh followed by his fingers tightening in his grip makes you purr in humorous delight. 

“Then do it, _Sergeant_.”

You know without looking up that his eyes are barely the blue gray you’re more than familiar with, they’re pitch black now with animalistic lust, the title only adding fuel to the fire brewing from the tension between you. 

Before you can even begin to tease him further he’s pulling you after him, tripping and stumbling over the surprise of it but quickly gathering your footing with a giggle rumbling at your lips. 

The air is crisp and warm tonight, a perfect combination for what you’re about to do. Your heart beats heavier in your chest when Bucky looks back and forth to his left and right of the alleyway, making sure not a soul is in sight. The anticipation building in your stomach coils when he finally turns to you with a set jaw and heat blazing in his eyes, scorching you. 

He doesn’t need to say anything as he slowly backs you up to the cold wall of the building. Or when he presses up against you like a matching puzzle piece, his thigh between your legs, chest to chest, tips of your noses barely brushing against each other as he cups your cheeks. 

Despite the heat flaring, there’s still the soft love he can’t help but show you every time, even before a nice, hard fuck that easily contradicts the way his slightly chapped lips glide along yours with gentle ease. 

Bucky kisses you slowly, committing the taste of you to memory all over again with his tongue swirling with yours in a languid dance, literally taking your breath away. You gasp when he bites down on your bottom lip, sucking it and bringing his knee up to the heat between your thighs; he can feel your pussy against his clothed knee, realizing with a sucked in breath that you’re not wearing any panties. 

“Fuck,” he hisses through his teeth, resting his forehead against yours. “You’re gonna be the death of me, baby.”

You moan softly and grind your pussy against his thigh, the friction delicious for your pulsing clit. “Yeah?” You whisper coyly, then lean in to start leaving kisses on his neck. 

He tilts his head to the side as you lick the veins pulsing on his neck, giving you access to more of his skin. You suck and bite up to his sweet spot just behind his ear, grinding yourself down harder and brushing your leg against the obvious bulge poking against his jeans. 

“Jesus we’re gonna get caught,” Bucky grunts but does nothing to stop you—he instead slides his palms down your sides until he reaches your ass, grabbing the flesh and kneading it roughly. 

You pull back with a smirk and before he opens his mouth to ask what that mischievous smirks means, you’re on your knees and tugging at his belt buckle. 

At this point, you don’t care that anyone can walk by and see you like this. 

It’s getting to Bucky, too, because he instantly moans and grabs a fistful of your hair, tugging gently when your fingers brush against his cock when you make a hurry to pull his pants down just low enough for it to spring free. 

Your mouth waters at the sight of the precum leaking from the red angry tip, and you don’t waste a second to slip your tongue out and lick under the head of him, fisting what you know won’t fit in your mouth. He jerks into your grip and tightens his fingers in your hair, the sting welcoming. 

“ _Suck_ ,” he orders gruffly. 

_Oh_ that gets your core even _wetter_ if that’s possible, your inner thighs already slick and sticky. 

Obliging without hesitance you slide your mouth over his long, thick girth until he’s hitting the back of your throat, already bringing tears to your eyes as you breathe out your nose. He groans with his head thrown back. 

“Love that mouth of yours,” he drawls thickly, traces of his old Brooklyn accent seeping through; it secretly turns you on.

You hum and swirl your tongue, licking along the veins and constricting your throat as you suck. You do this a few times before pulling back for air, sliding your hand up and down his length, smearing his precum and your spit as lubricant. It doesn’t last long, Bucky tugging on your hair towards his cock for more of your eager tongue. 

“Fuck princess,” he sighs, starting to thrust his hips, making you gag slightly with every hit of the back of your throat. “You should fucking see yourself right now. You—no, suck harder… yes just like that.” His thighs start to shake and his breathing becomes shallow, letting you know that he’s close to coming. You fondle his balls just how he likes, earning you a moan that gets lodged in his throat. 

“Y-you gotta stop. Wanna come in you.” 

You pop off him in such an obscene manner that you almost _flush_ and the way he looks at you as you stand makes you truly believe that you’re a sight for wonder—tear stains on your cheeks, dry spit sitting on your chin and lips glistening brightly in the dull lights of the street lamps surrounding the city. 

Bucky wastes no time in capturing your lips in a passionate kiss that clashes teeth and bangs head, not that either of you care, too caught up in the moment to give a damn about _anything_ other than the feel of each other. His hands, metal and flesh, slide up your thighs until he reaches the end of your dress, hiking it up to your waist and lifting you up; you feel the bulbous tip of him at your leaking entrance and _fuck_ why the _fuck_ is he not inside you already?

“Ready?” He asks. 

Your annoyance simmers away at the gentleness you see now in his expression, always ever the gentlemen and _perfect_ lover in every way you need. 

You peck his lips softly and wrap your leg around his hip, digging your heel into his ass so that his cock glides along your wet folds—Bucky tenses and closes his eyes, making your lower stomach constrict with boiling arousal. 

“Fuck me.”

As soon as those words leave your lips he’s slamming into you, knocking the breath right out of you in a choked scream. He immediately slaps his palm over your mouth. 

“Gotta be quiet.” He pulls out slowly, dragging the feeling of your velvet walls around his cock, and thrusts hard inside you, starting a rough and fast pace that already has your legs shaking. 

Your moans get trapped behind the calloused flesh, but fuck you can hear every curse and moan that tears its way from deep within his chest, filling you with electrified euphoria that travels deep in your bones and numbs your body in the best, pleasurable way possible.

“You’re already squeezing the fuck outta me baby,” he groans in your neck. 

The slaps of his skin hitting yours echoes across the alleyway—now anyone walking by will _definitely_ know what the two of you are up to—and your cunt flutters around him, as if answering him. He chuckles when you do and grinds his hips harshly so that you can feel the brush of his trimmed hair against your clit. 

He suddenly removes his hand from your mouth and swallows the next set of moans, allowing you a taste of his as he moves faster and harder against you. 

“Feel so _good_ sergeant,” you gasp in his ear high pitched. 

He laughs and rewards you by biting down on your chest, leaving his mark for any and all to see who you belonged with. You hug his head and run your fingers through his short, soft locks. 

“K-keep going,” you find yourself babbling, too lost in the haze. “Oh _shit_ I’m close.”

“ _Yeah_ ,” his breath stutters, eyes pinching shut with a hard grind that has you trembling and whimpering in his arms. 

You gasp and arch your back until your breasts are heaving, needing to feel every inch of this gorgeous, insatiable man until you’re nothing but a trembling, weeping mess at his feet. He takes the chance to nibble at the perk nipples peaking through the thin fabric and holy fuck you’re so fucking close, you can feel it deep in your gut as he hits your sweet spot over and over again with expert precision; he’s even hitting your cervix, the pain only mixing with the pleasure. 

“You gonna cream this cock, huh?” He moans and stammers when your pussy clenches around him. “Let me fill you up like the good girl you are? Feel me dripping from your tight pussy on the way home.” A hard, punctuated thrust that pushes you up the wall and makes your eyes roll to the back of your head. “Yeah I feel you sweet girl. _Fuck_ I love you.”

You can’t stop the moans that are increasingly getting louder and louder but you don’t find any trace of embarrassment within you when you got his dick hitting every nerve in your aching pussy, bringing you closer and closer to your creeping orgasm. 

“I love you!” You gasp harshly through the shattering thrusts that racks your entire body. 

Your cunt clenches tighter and tighter around him until you can barely feel the rest of your body other than the heat burning between your legs and he’s cursing as his cock twitches. He brings the hand that’s been on your hip between you and suddenly you’re seeing white with one pinch of your neglected clit, coming around him in a gush that feels like a weight is leaving your lower stomach in waves. 

“Fuckfuck _Jesus_!”

Bucky snarls and slams into you with all the force he can muster—without hurting you _too_ much, of course—until his face and neck is red and he’s choking on a groan as ropes and ropes of cum fill your sensitive, quivering cunt. 

You don’t know how long it takes for you to come down from your high. You can only register the feeling of his cock softening inside you, the light kisses being pressed on your chest, the tight grip under your thighs that’s supporting you; every breath leaves your chest in pants, matching Bucky’s in a post-orgasmic tempo. 

When you finally do he pulls out of you with a soft hiss from him and a low whine from you. He eyes the way his cum immediately drips from your pussy. Just as you suspected he’d do, he slides two of his thick fingers up your thigh, catching some of it and pushing it back inside you. You groan and wince.

“Think you can handle another round when we get home?” He raises an eyebrow with his lips tilting upwards in a sloppy, goofy smile that makes your heart skip a beat from the sheer beauty and light of it. 

“ _Bring_ it, Sergeant.” 

The sore that leaves your pussy aching for days is _well_ worth it. 


End file.
